


Blabbering

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, I Tried, M/M, Pain, admitting things, elaboration on that scene from episode 9, love me dangit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith apparently has no filter when he's stressed. </p><p>-</p><p>The one where Keith talks to Lance, except it was a trick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blabbering

Keith leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, sword gripped loosely in his hand in case that insane training bot came back. A robot had tried to _kill_ him.

"Keith?" Someone called out.

"Lance?" Keith perked up and ignored the jumping jacks his heart was doing. "I've never been more glad to hear your voice."

"Where are you?" Lance sounded farther away now.

"Here!" Keith panted. "There's a killer robot after me."

Keith blamed stress for what he said next. "I'm so glad you're here. There's no one I'd rather have at my side, honestly. When it comes down to it, I trust you completely."

"You're great, Lance." Keith blabbered. "And also, like, insanely pretty. You're brave and calm and determined and if I could have half the confidence you display, I'd be unstoppable. As it is, you're unstoppable. You're a star and I am just the lowly human looking on at you and sighing."

"I'm such a mess, and you always seem in control. And I just... I just..." Keith paused and sighed.

"I don't know what I did to deserve meeting you, but remind me to send God flowers for letting it happen." Keith's ear burned. "Lance?"

"Please don't hate me but I think I'm in love with you."

The training robot turned the corner. "Thanks." It said in Lance's voice and then attacked.

Keith barely raised his sword in time to block, and mentally censored his brain's stream of swears. _What the freaking heck gosh freaking darn it crap crap crap._

 _Well, at least Lance didn't hear your blabber._ Keith thought, resigned. _You're too scared to tell him any of that anyways._

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* please love me i crave validation


End file.
